Sir Blaze
Sir Blaze the Smartly Dressed (and Fashionably Late) is the flamboyant and effeminate son of Queen Griddle and Sir Herman the Nearsighted, stepbrother of Princess Flame, and knight of the Square Table. He is implied to be a homosexual. Hints as to this were cut from the American release of the series, including an interpretive dance in Hermits and Heroes. King Allfire and Sir Loungelot do not seem to like him very much, unlike Griddle and Flame. Blaze often trims trees or hedges to resemble him. He often says "oh poo" when something bad or confusing occurs. He says it more often in Season 2. In Newt for a Day, Blaze and Griddle both loved Pierre Un Deux Trois's designs, unlike Allfire and Flame. The episode Hermits and Heroes seems to center on Blaze. When Flame convinced Flicker to show the knights his invention, the switch armory sword, Blaze was the only one who liked it, Sir Hotbreath arguing with him over what type of sword knights should use and how trees should be trimmed. Loungelot insulted him, and as a result he left Camelhot to become a hermit. When Flicker and Flame tried to get him back, he refused due to the knights hating him, so they decided to stage Flame's kidnapping so that Blaze could rescue her and win back the knights' respect. However, Count Geoffrey and Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3 planned a real kidnapping, and captured Flame along with Flicker and Blaze. But using the switch armory sword, Blaze was able to get free and singlehandedly defeat the Evil Knights, hitting Geoffrey in the head with the switch armory sword's miniature catapult, causing Geoffrey to run away. Afterward, he saved the other knights from a bog beast at the hermit hideaway (whom the old hermit Herman told them had kidnapped Flame in an attempt to get rid of him), and returned to Camelhot as the hero. In Sir Hare, Blaze painted the castle a bright red. Season 2 In Season 2, Blaze's tunic color changes from red to pink. His role also seems to increase in Season 2, which centers mainly on him, Flicker, Sir Loungelot, and Sir Burnevere. In You Dim Slum, You Lose Some, Blaze got angry at the emperor's son, Ho-Lee-Pow, for ruining the castle's garden and for insulting him, so he challenged him to a duel, in which if Ho-Lee-Pow won, Blaze would have to give him his kilt, and if Blaze won, Ho-Lee-Pow would have to return to China. Blaze won the duel, during which he trimmed the hedge to look like him. In The Isle of Dwight, the knights were sent to the Isle of Dwight to find Sir Herman the Nearsighted's shield to prove that he was of noble descent. Blaze confronted Dwight, the giant who seemingly stole Herman's glasses and shield, but Dwight revealed that Herman lent them to him. Blaze made some new clothes for him and he gave the glasses and shield back to Blaze. This episode also reveals that Blaze hates flying, and hates landing even more. In Whine and Roses, Blaze was hit by one of Cupid's arrows and fell in love with a statue (ironic, given that Burnevere and Loungelot both fell in love with male characters while Blaze, who is implied to be gay, falls in love with an inanimate object instead). In The Reign in Spain, Blaze bought a cape, which Flame gave to Flicker to help him defeat the bully and undefeated champion, Cowsius Clay. In Seven Dragon Sins, Blaze wishes for a designer outfit with a cape on a wishing well, but is forced to give up the cape to use as a rope to cross a spike pit. In Quest to Success, it is revealed that Loungelot convinced Burnevere and Blaze to skip a lecture about quests in squire school. Schoolmaster Buzzard tricked them into questing back to the school (appealing to Blaze by offering a game of bingo). All three knights failed their quests, unlike Flicker, and were given a lecture by Buzzard. Blaze's final appearance was in the final episode, Slay the Dragon, where he traveled with Flicker, Loungelot, and Burnevere to rescue King Allfire from a circus that they thought was going to kill him, until they found out that they misunderstood the name "Slay the Dragon". 1995 Character Notes * Griddle's son, Allfire's stepson * Highly fashion conscious * Flamboyant (Richard Simmons) * Over the top campy * Name for everything personal to him (sword, horseskirt "Trixie", etc.) * Always one who'd comment on colour, fashion, decoration, etc. * Overabundance of personality, overly excited * His horseskirt is always a new fashionable colour. (For instance. One day it's neon pink with paisley pattern and a long pink mane that he can comb) Trivia *It is unclear if Blaze is named after a knight of the Round Table, but his name is consistent with the fire-themed names of most of the dragons. *The only two episodes in which Blaze does not appear are The Stone of Wisdom and Ice Try. *In the opening of Blazing Dragons, when it says "We're straight and true and good and kind", Blaze winks when it says "straight". *Voiced by Richard Binsley Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Knights of the Square Table Category:Males Category:Characters whose role increases in Season 2